Natasha
by JessSwann
Summary: Pourquoi Hector a t'il gardé la robe rouge qu'il fait porter à Lizzie ? Que représente t'elle pour lui ? Voici ma version


**_Bonjour à tous voici mon OS sur la robe rouge, Hector & Les autres ne m'appartiennent pas en revanche Natasha n'est qu'à moi , Read & Review_**

**Natasha **

La neige tombait dru, recouvrant la plaine d'un manteau glacial, faisant ployer les branches des arbres décharnés tandis que le soir commençait à tomber sur la Russie. On entendait aucun bruit dans la campagne calme et la seule trace de vie était la fumée s'échappant de la cheminée de l'unique maisonnette du paysage, évoquant la chaleur douillette d'un foyer accueillant.

A quelques pas de la porte de la demeure, se tenait un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'années, grelottant dans les minces vêtements qui le couvraient à peine. L'enfant était transi, le froid humide pénétrant jusqu'à ses os, pourtant il n'entra pas. Il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit et son dos se souvenait encore du jour où il avait désobéi à Natasha…

Le garçon lança un regard empli d'espoir vers l'étable où paissent tranquillement les quelques vaches qu'ils possédaient et dont il avait la charge et s'approcha pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte, espérant que cette dernière se soit déverrouillée par magie, lui permettant de trouver une chaleur réconfortante. Un grimace de déception passa sur son visage lorsqu'il réalisa que le miracle ne s'était pas produit et avec un soupir, le garçon retourna vers la maison principale. Repliant ses bras sur lui-même, il s'adossa au mur juste sous la fenêtre, cherchant ainsi à gagner un peu de chaleur.. Il tendit l'oreille,sachant très bien que cela aussi était interdit mais pressé de savoir s'il pourrait bientôt rentrer … Une grimace tordit à nouveau sa bouche lorsqu'il reconnut le bruit de la balalaïka accompagnant le chant de Natasha… Le comte Andropov était d'humeur joueuse … ce qui signifiait qu'il risquait de rester dehors un long moment. Le jeune garçon s'enhardit jusqu'à regarder par la fenêtre profitant d'un rideau mal fermé.

Dans la pièce embuée par la chaleur se détachait la silhouette gracieuse de Natasha, ses long cheveux châtains retombant en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules tandis que les paroles d'une vieille ballade romantique résonnaient. Il suivit des yeux le comte qui se leva, venant poser ses mains sur le corps de Natasha, glissant dans les replis de la robe pourpre que portait la jeune femme… Le garçon observa le comte tandis qu'il faisait glisser la robe au sol, cette jolie robe de satin pourpre qui le dégoûtait et le fascinait à la fois . Natasha n'avait jamais porté la robe pour lui, elle ne la mettait que pour rencontrer ses « amis » masculins qu'il n'avait pas le droit de connaître et il grinça des dents en voyant le précieux vêtement retomber en tas informe sur le sol tandis que le comte poussait Natasha contre le mur. Le jeune garçon se retourna, s'accroupissant dans la neige… il n'avait pas besoin de voir la suite… il savait ce qui allait se passer.. Les râles, les soupirs, le bruit des piécettes sur le bois de la table puis le départ du comte qui lui permettrait de retrouver la chaleur de la maison…

Les heures passèrent et le grincement de la porte réveilla le jeune garçon dont le froid avait engourdi les membres. Il entendit les pas du comte crisser dans la neige, puis au bout de longues minutes ceux de Natasha s'approchant de lui. Elle avait revêtu ses pauvres habits de paysanne, si loin à présent de la femme éblouissante qui recevait le comte Andropov… Un chapelet d'injures lui échappa en le voyant et elle le souleva sans douceur de terre

- Pourquoi ne t'es tu pas abrité dans l'étable ? Tu veux me faire honte ? Tu veux que l'on te voit c'est ça ? Allez rentre !

Le jeune garçon obéit avec reconnaissance, s'empressant de retrouver la chaleur de la maison puis se tourna vers la femme en claquant des dents, inquiet à l'idée qu 'elle puisse croire qu'il voulait lui faire du mal

- Non .. Je suis resté dehors parce que la porte de l'étable était fermée et que je n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir

Natasha continua à le dévisager froidement, le regard contrarié aussi le garçon continua

- Je te promets que c'est la seule raison mama

Une gifle monumentale l'interrompit, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux

- Combien de fois devrais je te dire que maintenant tu es trop âgé pour m'appeler maman, Hector ! C'est Natasha désormais pour toi !!

Le petit garçon baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir une fois de plus désobéit

- Oui Natasha.. pardon Natasha

Un sourire fugace et contenant peut être un peu de remords adoucit les traits de sa mère et l'espace d'un instant Hector entrevit la femme toujours aimable et gracieuse que les hommes qui fréquentaient leur maison connaissaient. Il leva un regard émerveillé vers elle tandis qu'elle le regardait à son tour d'un air dégoûté.

- Cesse de me regarder avec cet air là Hector .. Tu es peut être trop grand pour m'appeler maman mais tu n'es pas assez âgé pour avoir un tel regard pour moi.. Asséna-t-elle méchamment. Prend une pomme plutôt ça te rafraîchira . Dit elle d'un ton plus doux en lui tendant un fruit vert et juteux

Hector mordit à pleines dents dans le fruit, savourant sa douceur un peu acide, laissant un peu de jus couler sur son menton et observa Natasha pendant, qu'à présent vêtue de ses oripeaux habituels, elle ramassait la robe rouge, la dépoussiérant d'un geste plein de révérence.

- Natasha ? Quand est-ce que tu mettras la robe pour moi ?

Elle s'immobilisa et Hector put voir ses épaules trembler avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers lui, l'air brusquement sérieux

- Tu aimerais me voir la porter Hector ?

Fasciné, il la regarda approcher de lui, imaginant un instant qu'elle allait le faire ..mettre la robe pour lui et le serrer dans ses bras comme il l'avait si souvent faire pour les hommes qui les visitaient .. Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite à cette pensée et en lâcha la pomme qu'il tenait en imaginant ce que ça lui ferait d'avoir enfin une mère qui lui donne un moment d'affection.. Natasha lui sourit avec ironie et ramassa la pomme qu'elle posa dans sa main ouverte

- Quand tu pourras payer pour ça je la porterais pour toi … Pour l'instant je ne suis pas dans tes moyens. Déclara-t-elle avec mépris avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller se coucher, le laissant seul avec le panier de pommes offert par le comte.

Hector la regarda partir une fois de plus, le cœur lourd de chagrin

- Un jour Natasha je serais assez riche.. Et tu mettras la robe pour moi, rien que pour moi parce qu'aucun ne pourra te donner plus. Murmura-t-il en bourrant ses poches de pommes avant de ressortir dans la neige et le froid, décidé à ne revenir qu'une fois qu'il serait assez riche pour tenir la promesse qu'il venait de se faire

_25 ans plus tard…._

La plaine était toujours recouverte de neige et Hector avança d'un pas assuré, retrouvant les appuis de son enfance. Derrière lui, glissant et geignant suivaient deux de ses hommes en portant un coffre visiblement très lourd. Le plus maigre des deux, portant un œil de verre l'interrogea d'un ton geignard

- C'est encore loin Capitaine Barbossa ?

- Et pourquoi on est venus ici directement au lieu de commencer à dépenser le bon or de la Muerta auprès des filles de Tortuga ? Demanda le second, un petit rondouillard qui souffrait visiblement sous le poids du coffre

- Oui c'est vrai ça .. Il y a rien ici ! Renchérit le premier

Hector se retourna les yeux étincelant d'une rage mal contenue

- Peut être parce qu'étant le capitaine du Black Pearl c'est moi qui décide de la destination de ce dernier.. Et que celui ou ceux qui contestent mes décisions pourraient bien y laisser la vie…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un bref coup d'œil et optèrent tacitement pour la solution la plus sage, se contentant d'avancer en silence

Finalement au bout d'un long chemin, ils parvinrent jusqu'à une petite maison isolée et Hector sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite en voyant s'échapper un ruban de fumée de la cheminée de cette dernière

- Attendez moi dehors. Ordonna-t-il avant de pousser la porte de la maison; dissimulant à grand peine son émotion

Hector entra, refermant soigneusement la porte et sentit une boule remonter dans sa gorge en retrouvant la demeure quasi identique à celle qu'il avait quittée.

- Natasha ? Appela-t-il se demandant si elle allait le reconnaître, si elle avait changé… Elle avait vingt huit ans lorsqu'il était parti, si jeune pour s'occuper d'un enfant …

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de faire d'autre calculs, une porte grinça et un homme visiblement fatigué sortit de la chambre. Ce dernier le fixa d'un air ironique avant de s'adresser à lui

- Oh ..un client repenti… Ou bien un client inquiet ?

Hector plissa les yeux, ne reconnaissant pas l'homme, l'autre insista

- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes juste venu lui dire adieu

Hector blêmit et se dirigea vers la chambre, y pénétrant d'un pas sûr notant du coin de l'œil la trousse du médecin et s'approcha de celle qui reposait allongée sur le lit

- Natasha … je suis revenu et je suis riche à présent. Je peux payer.. Je veux que tu la mettes pour moi.

Doucement il s'assit à ses côtés, admirant la couronne soyeuse formée par ses cheveux sur l'oreiller. Elle n'avait presque pas changée.. Identique à son souvenir

- Natasha.. C'est moi Hector .. Je sais, je suis parti longtemps.. Mais il m'a fallu tout ce temps pour trouver l'argent.. Pour être le seul à te payer et te voir toujours la porter pour moi. Mets la robe pour moi Natasha. Susurra-t-il sans écouter le médecin qui tentait de lui parler.

Hector écarta les mèches qui masquaient le visage de la jeune femme qui s'obstinait à ne pas lui répondre et un hoquet lui échappa en découvrant le visage marqué de plaies de la femme.

- Oh Natasha… pourquoi.. Murmura-t-il tandis que derrière lui le médecin expliquait enfin

- La syphilis Monsieur.. Vous savez c'est assez courant chez les femmes qui mènent ce genre de vie .. Puis je vous suggérer de vous faire examiner ? A quand remonte votre dernière relation avec elle ?

Hector ne releva même pas

- La robe .. Où est la robe rouge ?

Le médecin le fixa, se demandant visiblement s'il n'était pas fou

- La robe .. Mais euh je l'ignore dans le placard certainement.. Pourquoi ? Vous voulez qu'on l'enterre dedans ? Et qui êtes vous ?

Hector se leva comme un mort vivant.. Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit la précieuse robe qui avait hanté tout ses rêves d'enfant.

- Je suis son fils. Murmura-t-il en plongeant son visage dans le tissu

- Oh j'ignorais qu'elle en avait un… Elle n'en a jamais parlé. Déclara le médecin d'un air perplexe

- Elle sent encore son odeur. Murmura Hector avant de se tourner vers l'autre. Vous devait elle quelque chose ?

Le médecin prit un air rusé et calculateur, cherchant visiblement à tirer parti de la détresse d'Hector

- Et bien Madame Barbossa me devait deux pièces d'or..

Hector haussa le sourcil et porta la main à sa ceinture avec un sourire gracieux à l'égard du médecin lorsqu'il lui tira une balle en pleine tête

- Te voilà payé. Déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers le corps de Natasha sans le moindre intérêt pour celui qui s'écroula sans un cri

Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son temps, arrangeant ses cheveux de manière à dissimuler de nouveau les stigmates de la maladie.

- Jusqu'au bout tu me l'auras refusé.. Hein Natasha.. Murmura-t-il avec amertume. Jusqu'au bout … Répéta-t-il avant de se pencher sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres glacées. Il prolongea celui-ci le plus longtemps possible, cherchant à la retrouver dans cet ultime baiser d'adieu . Puis Hector s'écarta du corps sans vie avec une moue dédaigneuse et jeta une poignée de piécettes sur le lit

- Adieu Maman . Dit il avant de sortir de la chambre, serrant la robe contre lui.

Il traversa la pièce commune et prit une pomme au passage, dans un geste machinal avant de sortir de la maison, la robe toujours sur son épaule

- Brûlez tout. Ordonna-t-il à ses hommes

- Mais Capitaine .. On .. A quand même pas fait toute cette route avec ce coffre pour une robe et pour tout brûler..

- J'ai dit .. Brûlez tout. Répéta Hector d'un ton sans réplique en croquant dans sa pomme

Les deux hommes obéirent et Hector regarda se consumer la maison de Natasha, mangeant la pomme verte et juteuse qu'il avait pris sur la table et laissant le jus sucré et acide lui dégouliner sur le menton.. Une fois que la demeure ne fut plus que cendres et la pomme mangée, Hector fit signe à ses hommes de reprendre le coffre et ils repartirent en sens inverse emportant avec eux la précieuse robe..

_10 ans plus tard_

Hector regarda la jeune Miss Turner pénétrer dans la pièce qu'il avait fait dresser pour l'occasion. Il admira la silhouette juvénile que la robe rouge moulait à merveille, les cheveux qui retombaient en boucle autour du visage et sentit une vieille émotion lui étreindre le cœur. Dix ans .. Il avait attendu dix ans pour la trouver .. Celle qui porterait la robe rouge et qui aussi le délivrerait de la malédiction qu'il s'était attiré en s'emparant du trésor de la Muerta. L'ironie avait fait que l'argent qu'il avait tant désiré pour acheter enfin l'affection de Natasha l'avait condamné à devenir un mort vivant, ne ressentant plus aucun désir mais incapable de mourir.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois la jeune Elizabeth Turner, admirant le mouvement de ses mâchoires se refermant sur la nourriture qu'il ne pouvait plus savourer et laissa glisser son regard sur la gorge pale qui ressortait si bien sous la pourpre de la robe. Une fois qu'il aurait levé la malédiction qui l'empêchait d'être un homme il la posséderait enfin.. Cette fois Natasha ne lui refuserait plus la chaleur de ses bras .. La femme à la robe rouge serait enfin sienne.. Sur cette pensée il prit une des pommes bien juteuses qui ne le quittaient jamais, même s'il ne pouvait plus en apprécier la saveur et la présenta à la jeune Turner

- Et une de ces pommes vous rafraîchirait… Suggéra-t-il ne voyant plus la jeune femme mais … Natasha.


End file.
